brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/21 March 2013
4:00 Awesomeknight1234 Yes? 4:00 1999bug That Collectable Minifigs LXF.. 4:00 Awesomeknight1234 Yes? 4:00 1999bug Do you still have the original? 4:00 Awesomeknight1234 No... Mr.Brix has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:02 Mr.Brix how do you guys like my new profile pic 4:02 1999bug http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/LDD/Glitches-Mods/lxfmfigs1.lxf I think this is it. Nice. :3 4:03 Awesomeknight1234 Yep. Mr.Brix has left the chat. 4:04 1999bug Can you help me find the misplaced or unadded decor? I have an improved version now.. and I need to add the new stuff to the organized file. 4:07 Awesomeknight1234 New stuff? 4:09 1999bug Yes, some decorations were incorrectly placed or missing in the old one. They are fixed now. ... Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Hunterkiller1440 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:37 Hunterkiller1440 Hello o/ Hunterkiller1440 has left the chat. Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Jeyo has left the chat. Awesomeknight1234 has left the chat. BlueJay11 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:53 BlueJay11 o/ guys :D Mr.Brix has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:57 Berrybrick Hello 4:57 Mr.Brix Hello Bluejay,Berry,and Bug (precious) 4:58 BlueJay11 Hello Mr. Brix, Bluejay, Berry and Bug Mr.Brix has left the chat. 4:59 BlueJay11 :P Berrybrick I am wondering I am making my own custom Brickipedians and I am wondering is there a headgear or hair you would want on your sig fig I am making :S Like one you really like 5:04 Berrybrick Not particularly 5:05 BlueJay11 :/ Hmmm I don't know then TheBrickLeaguer has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:12 TheBrickLeaguer Who likes the new Galaxy Sguad sets? 5:13 BlueJay11 Me :D Hi TBL 5:15 TheBrickLeaguer I am. I'm not getting any yet. I have the 2012 Garbage Truck set. Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Caysie98 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! King of Nynrah has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:17 Caysie98 Hi, do any of you know where I can find dimensions for Lego parts? Hello? 5:18 Jeyo Dimensions as in...the exact measurements? 5:18 TheBrickLeaguer IDK. Who has the 2012 Garbage Truck set. 5:18 BlueJay11 o/ KoN o/ Jeyo o/ Caysie 5:18 King of Nynrah Hi all o/ 5:18 Caysie98 Yes 5:18 TheBrickLeaguer you guys have it. 5:19 Caysie98 Like in millimeter *millimeters TheBrickLeaguer has left the chat. 5:19 Jeyo I'm not sure. I'd say measure it yourself. :S 5:19 Caysie98 Oh. I would, but I don't a have a very accurate way of doing it (like a caliper) I'm trying to make CAD models of custom parts \ 5:20 King of Nynrah Bricklink usually list part measurements... in studs Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:21 King of Nynrah Jeyo, pee-em 5:21 Caysie98 I can see that 5:21 1999bug http://www.robertcailliau.eu/Lego/Dimensions/zMeasurements-en.xhtml Normal brick info. 5:22 Caysie98 Yes, I've seen that site I'm looking for the dimensions of a 2x2 round plate 5:22 Stormbringer Empire791 HEY HEY HEY IT'S FAT ALBERT :3 5:22 BlueJay11 o/ Storm 5:23 1999bug Ah, okay. 5:23 Stormbringer Empire791 xD :P 5:24 Caysie98 From what I can tell the diameter is not quite the length from one stud to one opposite it 5:26 1999bug Well.. it weighs .37 g :3 I can't believe I found that and not the measurements. 5:26 Caysie98 Hmm :P BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:29 Cakedude222 HELLO! 5:29 BrickfilmNut o/ 5:30 Cakedude222 Oh hello BFN 5:30 BrickfilmNut Ugh... I wish certain customs didn't have to be moved over when we move. (x_x) Cakedude222 has left the chat. Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:32 Cakedude222 Im Tight :P 5:33 Berrybrick I thought I suggested that UC wouldn't, but I guess that never happened. 5:34 Cakedude222 Im looking up pictures of Judita Wignall on Google images :P 5:34 Caysie98 Who? 5:34 Stormbringer Empire791 brb 5:34 Cakedude222 Judita Wignall 5:34 1999bug Can we have a UC mass-delete? 5:34 Caysie98 I mean, who is that? 5:34 1999bug :3 5:34 BrickfilmNut @Berry: I assume you know which recent Custom I have in mind in particular? :P 5:35 Berrybrick Nope, but I took a look, and.... 5:35 Cakedude222 A GH worker ,she used to be in a rock band but now she is a chef of Raw 5:35 1999bug Pee-Bottle? 5:35 Berrybrick Usually I fix the infobox when it is like that, but I happen to be busy... :/ 5:35 Caysie98 I have no clue what you're talking about. :P I think I'll just forget about it :P 5:35 Jeyo ^ 5:37 Cakedude222 She used to work for Guitar Hero and she was Also in a Rock Band before but now she is a Chef of something called "Raw" 5:39 1999bug Custom:Sir_Pee-Bottle PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOTTLE. 5:40 Cakedude222 Uuuu every time I open a new window on my Ipad the Chat freezes! Sir Pee Bottle? NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:41 Cakedude222 Unacceptable custom EncyclopediaInventory Sir Pee-Bottle Theme: Roman Years: 2013 Sir Pee-Bottle is Sir Fix-A lot's Archenemy from Sir Fix-Alot. Someone's Peeing in Bottles. 5:41 BrickfilmNut I really wish customs like that could be renamed at least. 5:41 1999bug 507 pages? The category says 200 now. 5:41 NuffSaid1995 Hey 5:41 BrickfilmNut :/ Hey Nuff o/ 5:41 NuffSaid1995 o/ 5:42 1999bug Pee-Bottle is amazing! :0 5:42 Cakedude222 IKR I think Pee Bottle is tight How come the Chat is dead? 5:43 King of Nynrah because editing :P 5:44 1999bug Oh, 500 is right. 505. Oooops. 200 pages on that one page. :3 5:45 Cakedude222 Im looking of pictures of Lyn-Z and she looks just like Judy Nails in GH2! I think Judy Nails is based on Lyn-Z! 5:46 NuffSaid1995 :S 5:46 Cakedude222 :S 5:46 1999bug needs removed too? 5:47 BrickfilmNut What's " "? 5:47 Cakedude222 Cu46? I think that's what he means Chipika123 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:47 Cakedude222 since some people use that 5:48 1999bug No, cu is a template that linked to custom sets without putting Custom: in front of the name. 5:48 Cakedude222 Oh :P Hello Chipika! 5:48 BrickfilmNut @Bug: Really? Gee. :S 5:48 Chipika123 Hello. 5:48 BrickfilmNut Hey Chipika o/ 5:49 Cakedude222 Gee is Korean for Girl's Generation :P 5:50 BrickfilmNut Um... that's... uh.. exactly what I meant to say. :P 5:50 Chipika123 :P Cakedude222 has left the chat. Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:51 Cakedude222 Caramelldansen? Cakedude222 has left the chat. Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:52 BrickfilmNut brb BrickfilmNut has left the chat. Cakedude222 has left the chat. 5:54 BlueJay11 back Hi Chipika :D 5:55 Chipika123 Hello, BlueJay. Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. Caysie98 has left the chat. Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:58 BlueJay11 Hi 5:58 Cakedude222 Oh wow I just saw a parody of Judy Nails in YouTube :P She was supposed to be a drug addict and who does not know how to play the Guitar :P 5:59 NuffSaid1995 :| 5:59 Chipika123 ...Okay then. 5:59 1999bug I just died. I guess nobody cares. :c Cakedude222 has left the chat. Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:01 Cakedude222 You died? Then how come u r still chatting ? 6:01 Chipika123 He's come back from the dead to chat. 6:01 1999bug I still have reflexes.. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm typing right now.. ..I'm just so used to that it that I am. Less than 500 templates to remove.. Yay. c: 6:03 Cakedude222 Then u must be Physco BillyFreakout like that GH2 Song in Level 7 :P 6:03 Berrybrick It was over a 1000 a few days ago. BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:04 BlueJay11 o/ BFN :D 6:04 BrickfilmNut o/ 6:05 Cakedude222 Wait was that song in Level 6 oh well I forgot :P 6:05 Chipika123 Hello, BrickfilmNut. NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. 6:06 1999bug Ratings stopped working. Cakedude222 has left the chat. 6:09 Berrybrick Again? They were only just fixed, again. :/ 6:09 1999bug Indeed. This time I simply can't change the rating, Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:10 Berrybrick It's working for me. Cakedude222 has left the chat. 6:14 1999bug Odd. LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:16 LEGO2013Helper :/ Can anyone respond to my blog? Nvm Go Berry 6:18 1999bug http://customs.brickimedia.org/wiki/Category:Pages_that_need_to_have_Template:Cu_removed 173 of these, too. LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. Darth henry has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:20 Cligra test 6:23 BrickfilmNut Hey Dh o/ 6:23 Darth henry Hey o/ Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 6:24 Darth henry :D Finished! 6:26 BrickfilmNut :D 6:26 Darth henry Brb gonna go take some pics. Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:26 BrickfilmNut Hey Storm o/ 6:27 1999bug http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/Brick_booby Fail. 6:27 Stormbringer Empire791 Yugoslavia is a funky-fresh socialist country located in the Balkan Penninsula. In fact, some may say it is the funkiest of all the socialist countries. 6:28 1999bug Seems legit. 6:28 Darth henry xD Bug Can't find my darned camera. :| 6:29 Berrybrick I disagree. North Korea is by far, just because South Korea is their neighbor. 6:30 Darth henry The United States is. 6:30 Stormbringer Empire791 http://images.wikia.com/itsepicstorytime/images/6/67/Nope_Airlines_A319_copy2_copy.jpg Jeyo has left the chat. 6:37 Stormbringer Empire791 test A+ :3 6:37 1999bug South Korea has Psy. 6:37 Berrybrick The United States isn't (officially) socialist. 6:38 1999bug North Korea has Kim Jong Un.. 6:39 Darth henry Officially :P 6:40 Berrybrick (You do know what socialism is, right?) 6:40 Darth henry Yes. The government owns all and distributes all. 6:40 1999bug The United States has.. Justin Bieber.. 6:41 Berrybrick Okay, good. 6:41 King of Nynrah Djgourhan is spoiling IM3 everywhere :l 6:41 1999bug Nah, let's blame him on Canada. :3 6:41 Berrybrick There's a song about that. :P 6:42 Darth henry There's an app for that. 6:44 1999bug IM3 Spoilers - Everyone dies. - The Extremis Virus is actually fake. - Iron Man was just in Tony's imagination. - The Mandarin takes over the world. - The President of the United States gets ate by a giant worm. - Pie. 6:45 Berrybrick Yay! :D 6:45 Chipika123 Good story. *applause* 6:45 Darth henry WORM D: 6:45 Berrybrick Ugh, I have to dissect worms tomorrow. :/ 6:46 BrickfilmNut I'll be back in about 10 minutes o/ 6:46 Berrybrick Bye BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 6:46 Darth henry ._. How?... THey're so darn small. 6:46 Berrybrick You don't know me. 6:47 1999bug I dissected a worm once. 6:47 Darth henry Really? 6:47 1999bug Yes. 6:47 Darth henry My brother ATE a worm once. 6:47 1999bug Your brother sounds like a nice guy. 6:48 Darth henry :P 6:48 Berrybrick My brother kissed a worm once. Or twice. 6:48 Darth henry O_O Why... Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:49 1999bug I was ate by a Texas Bull Worm once. 6:49 King of Nynrah Desperation at its finest :P BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:50 1999bug And to think.. a Texan Bull Worm is only a quarter of the size of an Alaskan Bull Worm. Cakedude222 has left the chat. 6:50 Berrybrick You're reminding me of SpongeBob. 6:50 BrickfilmNut ^ :P 6:51 Darth henry Same :P Patrick pushes the city to safety but it gets destroyed anyway xP 6:51 BrickfilmNut (xp) 6:52 Berrybrick I loved that one. Most of them, actually, until the movie came out. BlueJay11 has left the chat. 6:52 BrickfilmNut How did you find the actual movie? 1999bug has left the chat. 6:52 BrickfilmNut I haven't seen it yet. 6:53 Darth henry On VHS. 6:53 Berrybrick Awful 6:53 Darth henry It was bad. 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:53 Darth henry Except for "I'm a goofay goobah! ROCK!" 6:53 Berrybrick David Hasselhoff's cameo scarred me for life. 6:54 Darth henry Yeah... But... 6:54 BrickfilmNut @Dh: That was the only part I saw. :P The "I Wanna Rock" parody. :P 6:54 Darth henry We're all Goofay Goobahs! 6:54 King of Nynrah http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants:_The_Movie#Sequel feast your eyes 6:54 1999bug Saw that. 6:54 Berrybrick I heard (yawn) 6:54 1999bug I doubt it will have anything to do with the first movie.. 6:55 BrickfilmNut ^ BlueJay11 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:55 Berrybrick I hope not. 6:55 BrickfilmNut Welcome back BlueJay o/ 6:55 Berrybrick I also hope it isn't CGI. I prefer traditional cartoons. 6:55 BrickfilmNut gtg again o/ 6:55 Berrybrick Bye BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 6:55 BlueJay11 Yes I have returned :D and BFN has left :( 6:55 Chipika123 Hello, BlueJay. 6:56 BlueJay11 Hello Chipika. How is it going? :) 6:57 Chipika123 Meh. 6:57 Darth henry Nucklehead McSpazzatron! 6:58 1999bug I think you mean.. Knucklehead Bum 6:58 Darth henry Patrick in the black woman pants thing was also scary 6:58 1999bug Bum Bum 6:58 Berrybrick Yeah.... Sort of funny though, in a sick way, because they are called fishnets. Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. 6:59 King of Nynrah *bows* 7:00 Darth henry Next to the view counteron Gangnam style it has a dancing Psy... 7:00 1999bug http://legacy-cdn.smosh.com/smosh-pit/052011/spongebob-fishnets.gif Lol, it does. BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:03 1999bug g2g 7:03 Berrybrick I'll admit, I was always jealous of him doing that. :/ I do too o/ Berrybrick has left the chat. 7:03 Darth henry o/ 7:04 BrickfilmNut See ya Bug o/ Berrybrick o/ 1999bug has left the chat. LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:06 LEGO2013Helper Hi :D 7:06 BrickfilmNut Hey L2H o/ 7:06 Darth henry o/ 7:06 LEGO2013Helper Henry! BFN! PBS? Please? No one's been there today :c 7:07 BrickfilmNut I'll try, but I'm actually studying at the moment. :P Which one? Old or new? 7:07 LEGO2013Helper Noo New* Ooh! 7:07 BrickfilmNut K 7:07 LEGO2013Helper Checkers BETA was updatedZ! ! 7:07 BlueJay11 Greetings L2H your Help to LEGO 2013 is much appreciated :P 7:07 Darth henry PBS? 7:10 LEGO2013Helper http://www.roblox.com/New-Brickimedia-PBS-place?id=41003976 @Hen 7:11 Darth henry Can you grant me permision? Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:12 Chipika123 Hello, Stormbringer. 7:12 Darth henry Coming. Darth henry has left the chat. Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:14 BlueJay11 Welcome back Storm :D o/ 7:15 Stormbringer Empire791 Just watched a pretty scary X-Files episode (O_o) Freaky test 7:24 Stormbringer Empire791 And in this case, Scully was working with a new recruit, instead of Mulder At the end of the story, the immoral guy, Alfred Finnig, saw that Scully was going to die, but he didn't want to tell her he only said she was lucky (that she was able to die, and soon) They were in Finnig's apartment, in the dark film-developing room The curtain was quickly drawn open, and a very bright light was shown, with a man stepping out Finnig said "there he is....do you see him?" 7:29 King of Nynrah I remember that episode D: scared the bricks out of me 7:29 Stormbringer Empire791 Finnig stepped in front of Scully, to take a picture, and the man in the light shot a gun Finnig's lens exploded as he took the picture Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 7:30 Stormbringer Empire791 (as you can't take a picture of death) the bullet went through the camera and Finnig, and hit Scully Finnig then saw that Scully isn't going to die, the death sign had transferred to him 7:32 Chipika123 Hello, Cligra. 7:32 Stormbringer Empire791 then it showed 3 weeks later, and Scully is in the hospital she's fine, and apparently Finnig had died and that was basically it, along with a few other details g2g Bye o/ 7:34 BrickfilmNut Bye o/ 7:34 Chipika123 Bye, Stormbringer. Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. 7:45 BlueJay11 Gtg now I am afraid ( :( 7:45 Chipika123 Bye, BlueJay. 7:45 BrickfilmNut o/ 7:46 BlueJay11 Cya later with your sig figs BlueJay11 has left the chat. Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:01 Jeyo Odd. Chat hacks work on this computer, but not on the usual one. :/ 8:01 BrickfilmNut :/ Hey Jeyo o/ 8:01 Jeyo Hi o/ 8:02 BrickfilmNut That IS odd. :/ Is the "usual one" newer or older? 8:02 Jeyo Or rathr, they work about 10% of the time n the other. And 100% here. *rather 8:02 Chipika123 Hello, Jeyo. 8:02 Jeyo @BFN Older Hi Chipik *Chipka **Chipika (typos... >:( :P ) But when they do work on the other computer, the pings actually make "ping" noises. On this computer, the ping-words make no sound. :S test 8:10 Chipika123 Passed. 8:11 BrickfilmNut Normally I'm wide awake at this hour, but studying a second language always seems to make me sleepy. :S And yet, this isn't the case with Math, English, etc... :/ gtg o/ BrickfilmNut has left the chat. Agent Charge has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:21 Agent Charge Bonjour. 8:30 Jeyo Hey Charge! o/ Took me a bit to reply; I'm on LDD. :P 8:31 Agent Charge Ok, cool. What version of LDD do you have? 8:32 Jeyo I think three versions back...I'm not sure. They update it so regularly, I've lost track. :S 8:33 Agent Charge Ok. I think that I've got the same one. 8:35 Jeyo Gnome Nope; bad link 8:36 Agent Charge So I saw 8:37 Jeyo Garden Gnome, maybe? Ah yes. BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:37 Agent Charge Hi brick 8:37 BrickfilmNut o/ 8:37 Jeyo I have the version right before the one that includes that beard. :P Hi BFN o/ 8:37 Agent Charge Okay… I'll check mine I don't have the beard. 8:43 Jeyo I believe I got this version during the F12 Olympics. Captain Jag has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:43 Jeyo Hey Jag o/ 8:43 Agent Charge k 8:43 Captain Jag Hi 8:43 BrickfilmNut Hey Jag o/ 8:56 Agent Charge gtg bye 8:56 BrickfilmNut o/ 8:56 Jeyo Bye o/ Agent Charge has left the chat. 9:01 BrickfilmNut http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/File:10thDoctor-NBS.jpg Hmm... This isn't bad (in fact, it's REALLY good), but it isn't on par with most of NBS's customs. :/ 9:03 Captain Jag The head looks kinda 2D, is that what you mean? 9:03 BrickfilmNut That, yes, but there are two other things: There's a very-light-grey "splotch" by the chin, and the flashlight-thing looks a bit off. 9:04 Captain Jag I think it's meant to be a screwdriver or something. 9:05 BrickfilmNut Ah. :P I don't know much about Doctor Who. 9:05 Jeyo ^ :P 9:07 Captain Jag Neither do I, I just remember NBS saying that they had screwdrivers... And that one was blue, and one was green, and he would make sure they got the right colours. 9:10 King of Nynrah I used to watch Doctor Who until it went terrible after the 11th came in... Aryavart has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:14 Aryavart Hello guys1 Good morning. 9:14 BrickfilmNut o/ 10:07 Jeyo test 10:12 Chipika123 Passed, 10:17 CzechMate test 10:17 King of Nynrah failed 10:19 Jeyo :P 10:24 CzechMate neinnn CzechMate has left the chat. 10:30 King of Nynrah I should probably make some pages or something 10:31 Jeyo I'll soon be making a custom page. The first set in months of Alpha Team: Mission Time Freeze. 10:35 King of Nynrah Yay, I love crossovers :P 10:36 Jeyo :P But they are related. It was revealed in an interview with Ogel that Vladek is his great-great-great-great-great-grandfather or something. 10:38 King of Nynrah Oh yeah, I vaguely remember that 10:38 Jeyo And seeing as Ogel was tampering with the timestream... 10:38 King of Nynrah Horray for the shared Lego universe! 10:38 Jeyo :D 10:38 King of Nynrah I made a continuation of Power Miners in LDD once. It was ice-themed, and pretty cool (excuse the pun), but it was on my gran's computer so she deleted it accidentally :S I might remake it sometime CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:45 CzechMate Humanity! You are no longer away. 10:45 Cligra What about it? 10:45 CzechMate There is none. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lB42RjZs0A - The song of Brickipedia :3 10:49 Jeyo File:MTF-WIP1.png File:MTF-WIP2.png 10:50 CzechMate :O :o 10:50 Jeyo Not quite finished. But nearly. You are now away. RaceLord has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:50 CzechMate I might post my new SH theme soon. 10:50 Jeyo Hi RL o/ 10:50 RaceLord hey 10:50 CzechMate I've made most of the sets. 10:51 Chipika123 Hello, RaceLord. Darthwatch789 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:59 Darthwatch789 o/ 11:00 Jeyo o/ 11:02 Darthwatch789 whats up? 11:02 CzechMate The sky, hopefully. Oh noes, no sky D: Korppufin has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:04 Darthwatch789 i hope there will be a redesigned cloud city next year 11:04 Korppufin hello o/ 11:04 Darthwatch789 o/ 11:05 Korppufin nice to meet you 11:06 Chipika123 Hello, Korppufin, Darthwatch. 11:07 Darthwatch789 What sets would you guys hope for next year? 11:07 Korppufin maybe.. i dont know 11:08 CzechMate Geonosian Arena. 11:08 Korppufin i seriously cant deside what should i want maybe an exclusive Helicarrier set from The Avengers Oulu? :P 11:10 Darthwatch789 I hope there will be a pokemon theme 11:10 Korppufin i dont like pokemon at all 11:10 Darthwatch789 why? 11:11 Korppufin the first games were good but the TV seriesses, movies, toys, action figures and the newgames suck! how do you say it series´s seriesses :S 2 many s´s 11:13 Darthwatch789 I also hope for the Mos eisly (or whatever its called) cantina to be a set 11:14 Korppufin Mos eisley 11:14 Darthwatch789 k 11:16 Korppufin from the 1st and one of the only 2 good star wars the 1st one is always the best Darthwatch789 has left the chat. Omega X.23 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:21 Omega X.23 Hello everybody!! o/ You are no longer away. 11:21 Cligra Hi. 11:22 Chipika123 Hello, Omega. Korppufin has left the chat. You are now away. 11:26 Omega X.23 Bye Korp! o/ Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:31 Irnakk o/ 11:31 Omega X.23 Hello Irnakk! o/ 11:31 Chipika123 Hello, Irnakk. 11:32 Irnakk Greg Farsthey ddoes not reveal the Shadowed one's real name so he will look smart :P does* 11:33 CzechMate It is Jaller You are no longer away. 11:33 Cligra It would kinda ruin the mystique of the character if he did, honestly. 11:33 Irnakk xD Well, we know who he is, except for his name. 11:35 Cligra (while on the subject of Dark Hunters- Lariska FTW) 11:35 Irnakk Krekka* not Lariska =P Krekka is da best And he's super smart! xD 11:36 Cligra "Guhhr?" -Krekka Words of wisdom. 11:36 Irnakk ^ He is a wise man. :P 11:37 Cligra Well, a wise... Thing. :P 11:37 Irnakk xD Wise 1-eye :P 11:37 Jeyo He was a lot dumber in the movies than n the comics. *in 11:37 Irnakk Krekka was only in 1 movie, Jeyo =P 11:38 CzechMate Lewa still is my favourite Toa to date. SKP4472 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:38 Irnakk My favorite Toa are Lgikan, Kopaka and Tahu. o/ Lhikan* 11:38 Jeyo Hey SKP o/ 11:38 Irnakk And Matau! 11:38 CzechMate SKP! 11:38 Irnakk :D 11:38 SKP4472 Hey guys! o/ 11:39 Chipika123 Hello, SKP. 11:39 Omega X.23 Hello SKP! o/ 11:40 Irnakk So.... Krekka is da best :3 and most smart of all. and most eyes of all! :P You are now away. Anyways. Personally, I think 2001-2008 was the best. Some dont like 2006 and all but I liked all of them. Except for the 2009-2010. 11:43 Jeyo Was 2006 the Piraka year? 11:43 Irnakk yup. 2006 was 1 of my favorites though... 11:43 Jeyo That was one of my favorites. Lol 11:43 SKP4472 What does everyone think of LEGO building a factory in China? 11:43 Irnakk Cuz it haz Irnakk <3 11:43 Jeyo @SKP No! They mustn't! D: 11:43 Irnakk lol Mustn't hurt precious!! :3 11:44 CzechMate I am pretty skeptic, SKP. Somewhat annoyed that they are making one in Asia, as that means the sets will cost less, but it doesn't involve Australia/NZ 11:45 Irnakk 2006 was 1 of da best cuz it haz Irnakk <3 11:46 SKP4472 I agree with you Czech - I don't know what to think of it. I'm just hoping LEGO won't start using cheap alternatives to ABS plastic. 11:46 King of Nynrah 2006 was pretty awesome, yes. :P 11:46 Irnakk I have the really strange feeling... This REALLY strange feeling, 11:46 King of Nynrah Though 2008 is my favourite year for LEGO 11:46 Irnakk That... 11:47 Omega X.23 Hm... 11:47 SKP4472 Anyway, I'll speak to you guys later 11:47 CzechMate @KoN Agreed. 11:47 Irnakk the new factory will look like Isengard with all those forges O_O 11:47 CzechMate Phantoka <3 SKP4472 has left the chat. 11:47 Irnakk cya o/ :( with the evil cheap plastic! :O 11:48 Omega X.23 Bye SKP! o/ 11:48 Irnakk the mahri from 2007 weren't bad, just not my taste. i liked the 2008 stuff though 11:49 CzechMate Having a factory in Australia would lower the price costs for the local area. 11:49 Irnakk i dislike the 2009-2010 for replacing the Toa and Matoran, and almost turning it into something what is not Bionicle. 11:49 King of Nynrah 2010 part 2 was the worst though. :P 11:49 Irnakk ^ 11:50 Jeyo Which was that? 11:50 King of Nynrah HF 1.0 11:50 Jeyo Oh. >_< 11:50 Irnakk I'm annoyed. Why did they discontinue Bionicle? If you want the new freaking build style then why don't you just gupgrade Bionicle? upgrade* 11:51 Jeyo Bionicle was sort of dying anyways. 11:51 Irnakk I mean, build styles have changed a lot in the Bionicle sets. 11:51 Jeyo The set designs were becoming increasingly less complex. 11:51 CzechMate ^ 11:51 Irnakk Bionicle saved LEGO in 2001 11:51 CzechMate The HF sets were targeted at a different age range 11:51 Jeyo The standard ones, I mean. Not the titans. :P 11:51 CzechMate BIONICLE had a complex story 11:51 Irnakk Well yeah 2001 -2003 were the best builds Irnakk will always be a great set. :) 11:52 King of Nynrah My brother once showed my mum a HF set and a Bionicle set, and she said "Oh, I get it! Hero Factory is Bionicle Duplo?" 11:52 Irnakk XD HF sets are too juniorized. you gotta agree with me on that. (I loved the fact that the bionicle titans were really cheap) (20 for something you would expect to be 100! Amazing! :D ) 11:54 King of Nynrah Me too :D 11:54 CzechMate I didn't buy any Titans, as rather disgusted with how they ended the theme 11:54 Irnakk Or else I might not have that much titans :P but my most prized possesion is my Irnakk set. 11:55 Omega X.23 @Czech: Me too... Bionicle has way too much potential in it. 11:56 Irnakk anyone else haz the Irnakk set? :3 I love that set so much that I named my account after it XD 11:56 Omega X.23 Er...no 11:56 CzechMate We noticed. 11:56 Irnakk :P Ain't I amazing? =P 11:57 CzechMate My favourite set was either Phantoka Lewa, or Brutaka. 11:57 Chipika123 o/ 11:57 CzechMate Phantoka Mask of Life was another favourite, but background is still an image of him. *my background Chipika123 has left the chat. 11:58 Irnakk Ya mean Phantoka Ignika? it sucks that the 2010 sets are so small :( \ 11:58 CzechMate Ignika, yes Ignika was awesome. He was really awesome. 11:59 Omega X.23 Mine would be the 2009 ones(forgotten their names :P ) Going to in-activeness in chat. Working on review. 12:01 King of Nynrah I wish I had Irnakk D: I have Umbra and Vezon+Fenrakk from that year though 12:01 CzechMate I wish I had all of my BIONICLEs in good condition. I have a few on display, still. Let me find it... 12:02 Irnakk ^ I wish too A lot are broken :( all the pieces are somewhere... my Irnakk's foot is broken :O 12:03 King of Nynrah The worst thing about Bionicle is the snapping sockets. :( The only thing HF did better... 12:03 Irnakk for the masks? those + things that break? I would be so hapy if bionicle could not break 12:04 King of Nynrah same D: 12:04 Irnakk and if 2 pieces are apart for example, you use a thing that makes it assemble by itself even if the pieces are far away from each. 12:05 CzechMate 8698_Vultraz - This is my regular display set. 12:05 Irnakk and that the pieces would be fixed if they break. anyways, I grew up with Bionicle. Still love it. 12:05 CzechMate 8941_Rockoh_T3 - Haz, too. 8943_Axalara_T9 - And dis. 12:05 King of Nynrah Same, Irnakk :) And czech :D 12:06 CzechMate I was a huuuuuge collector :D 12:06 King of Nynrah The yellow version looks so cool 12:06 Irnakk I was never able to finish my lewa and the spaceship thing cuz of my dad :| 12:06 CzechMate I got quite a few sets in 2008 when my Dad was in Boston for a month. 12:08 Irnakk most of my sets are bionicle. cause I have been collecting them for over about 10 years 12:08 CzechMate I should see my Brickset set list 12:10 King of Nynrah I've been collecting Bionicle since 2007... I spent so much money :P I get like, one set off Bricklink a couple times a year now 12:11 CzechMate I remember one Christmas, when I was younger, my Granddad took me to the local toy shop, and within 60 seconds, I bought Hydraxxon. Woah, I owned 134 BIONICLE sets o_o Hordika Nuju was one of my earliest sets I bought by myself. I also remember one year my family and friends bought me all the Piraka sets in a Value Pack set <3 12:16 Omega X.23 I was a very avid Bionicle collector before it ended. :P 12:17 CzechMate I have one Hero Factory set, and it isn't very good compared to BIONICLE sets of the same size 12:18 King of Nynrah I got one HF set of each wave, up until early 2012, to see how they were improving 12:18 CzechMate Heh. I own one from 2011, and two others which I sold for mooola 12:19 Irnakk back test Jeyo has left the chat. Irnakk has left the chat. 12:25 CzechMate g2g CzechMate has left the chat. 12:28 Omega X.23 Bye Jeyo, Irnakk and Czech! :( o/ o/ o/ 10:06 Cligra Hi. (just here to log) 10:07 BlueJay11 Ah okay 10:08 Pritam.damania hey guys, do you know where I can find "light stone grey" lego bricks, apparently even the lego shop a brick site doesn't have them 10:10 BlueJay11 Hi Pritam o/ 10:10 Pritam.damania Hi BlueJay 10:11 BlueJay11 Hi Can anyone give me the page that lists all the chat emotes ? If there is any Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 10:20 BlueJay11 leave Join leave Join I am getting dizzy :P Category:Wikia Chat logs